The capture of sample particulates and airborne sample material provides challenges with a liquid sampling probe, particularly in the case where sample material is first ejected from the sample by the application of radiant energy such as a laser beam or by acoustic desorption, or otherwise where there is a sample material that is airborne or otherwise ejected from a sample surface. The sample material if airborne can disperse before it is collected by the probe. An efficient liquid probe system for capturing such sample material would be desirable.